1. Field of the Invention
The disclosed embodiments relate to a semiconductor device and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
The current trend in the electronic industry is to manufacture lighter, smaller, faster, multifunctional, and high-performance products at lower costs. To accomplish these objectives, multi-chip stacked package technology or system in package technology is used. Often, the multi-chip stacked package technology or the system in package technology uses through vias.
A multi-chip stacked package or a system in package combines functions of a plurality of unit semiconductor elements in a single semiconductor package. Multi-chip stacked packages or system in packages may be thicker than conventional single chip packages. In a two-dimensional plane, however, they are almost similar in size to conventional single chip packages. Therefore, multi-chip stacked packages or system in packages are mainly used in high-performance products that require small size or portability, such as mobile phones, notebook computers, memory cards, and portable camcorders.